Scientist of Suffering
by Starlight420
Summary: 'A swinging door made Dr. Veronica's blood freeze. Chills racked her spine as she tried to turn, only to find that her body no longer obeyed her orders. Her fingers curled around the papers she had been working with, and she released a ragged breath.'


The coffee's steam rose into the chilly air. Dr. Veronica sighed as she took a long sip, eyes trained on the shining stars above her. Though she could not gain a sense of calm.

The moon wavered from above, a red aura radiating off the massive structure. Veronica's hands shook at sight of the scene, but they halted as she cursed. The woman hurried back inside her lab, setting the cup down the moment she found a suitable space.

A towel was whipped off its nearby hook. Veronica rubbed it furiously on her lab coat, grimacing as the black liquid wiped out any traces of the clothing's original white pigment. "Crap." she muttered, irritated.

She flung it off, it coming to a stop on a growing pile of clothing near one of the many corners. Veronica's movements were stiff as she collected a second lab coat, slipping a first arm in.

The shirt underneath soon vanished back underneath. Veronica clutched the cloth tighter, pulling it over her body as her other hand pressed down. She looked over the pages of plans, grimacing as she recalled how the actually events had occurred.

"Dammit." she cursed. "Why couldn't things have gone according to my calculations? I had it all planned out, until the last detail. Then why? How could I not know all there was to know of the Moth-"

A swinging door made her blood freeze. Chills racked her spine as she tried to turn, only to find that her body no longer obeyed her orders. Her fingers curled around the papers she had been working with, and she released a ragged breath.

Metal clinked as the figure moved towards her. Veronica could not deny the fear that was beginning to come forth as she felt the familiar sense of impending doom.

And with the last be of her own will, she whipped her body to other direction. What she witnessed made a gasp explode from her throat.

The man she believed she would never see again stared with an oddly calm expression. "Greetings, Veronica." Xeno said, his voice soft.

Veronica's lip trembled, and she could not make it stop. A footstep made by her own accord made her notice that she had regained control. Her own problems were lost as she stumbled forward.

"Xeno!" she cried, grasping onto his armor tightly. The man instantly returned the gesture, holding her close as she trembled.

Veronica's mask was ripped from her expression as she wrapped her own arms around Xeno, grasping him tightly, as if she knew that he would vanish once more if she let go.

"How?" her question was simple, yet in held an untold amount of meaning to both. "I-We all believed you had been lost."

A hand was placed under her chin. Veronica let herself look up at Xeno, eyes watering as she comprehended his somber expression. "Nevermind that," he said. "I have something I must tell you alone."

Something fluttered in her chest, and Veronica stared at him with an untold amount of curiosity. "Yes?"

"I have accepted the Mother's gifts." he turned away from his old comrade. "I must say, they are wonderful things. How about you come with me to the Moon, and see them for yourself?"

Her reaction was without pause. Veronica stumbled backwards, moving by the obstacles in her way, eyes wild as she comprehended the offer the man she thought she knew had just spoken. Books and various pages of notes crumbled on the floor, but the old king simply stepped over each item, not once halting his movements.

Xeno held out a palm, as a sort of welcoming gesture. "Why not join me, Veronica?" he eyes twinkled with a corrupted life. "We welcome you with open arms, I especially."

He was promptly smacked with the staff in Veronica's hand, the magic inside whirring to life.

The woman adjusted her glasses as she watched her new enemy stumble back. "3.1415926-!" her attack was swiftly cut off as she felt sharp claws rake her back, sending the body sprawling to the marble floor.

In an instant she was up once more, though not by her own will. A metal palm gripped her neck tightly, swing her off the floor and to the nearest wall. Dr. Veronica gasped for air, hands feebly brushing against the arm of her attacker. With shaking vision she stared up, locking gazes with piercing red pupils, which glowed with a lust to kill.

"Giselle, stand down." the grip did not loosen, even as the stare switched its attention off her. "But Master," the voice could be easily recognized as a teenage girl's spoken without feeling. "She attempted to engage in battle."

Veronica choked for a breath, but felt relief as the hand unlatched, letting the her fall to her knees.

Soft steps retreated away from her body. She stared up, her vision blurred as she witnessed an outline of violet and grey come to a stop beside the man she now considered her enemy.

She gingerly tapped at the gashes that donned her lab coat. When she pulled her fingers back, she was not surprised to find them coated with a crimson liquid.

To even her own surprise, she chuckled. "Well," she said as she wobbled to her feet, feeling a cold substance run down her bare back. "I certainly could never had predicted this."

"Nor could I." Veronica sneered, her gaze unforgiving.

"I apologize, Dr. Veronica." Xeno took a step, though he was still not in front of his guardian. "I believed you would be more willing to listen to my own demands."

A growl escaped from her tightly shut lips. "You have succumbed to the devil that is the Mother. I shall never listen to you if you remain under her command."

"I expected as such." he turned his back on her now crippled body. "Giselle, we will be returning to Mother soon. Preparations must be made when Elcrest decides to come out from hiding."

Veronica pursed her lips, mind switching to the writhing form of the man who had led them to this point.

"Master, what is to be done about the refuser?"

Panic enveloped her body at full force. She held her hands out in defense, fear ripping through the fake confidence she had desperately tried to hold onto. "Do not step closer." her voice wavered, losing its intimidating effect.

Xeno took no notice of her words. "We shall leave her be. Mother says she is not to be executed until the time is dire."

"Understood."

In a snap the robotic being vanished from the lab, the swinging door the only sign it had left. Veronica felt her shoulders slump with relief, then stiffen once more as Xeno turned back to her.

She reached for her staff, but it was futile as his scythe swung forward, puncturing her side. Veronica gasped, averting her vision from the damage that would soon be clear.

She was back on the tile, weak points poised for the man that stood before her. The woman shut her eyelids, awaiting the inevitable.

But a sense of comfort washed over her wounds as she felt a strong grip lift her from her position. Xeno heaved the smaller woman into his arms, then set her down on a convenient chair that sat by a clear whiteboard.

Veronica watched him back away with confusion. "Why?" she murmured, hands shaking.

She was met with a regretful sigh. "I do not wish to harm you, my dear." Xeno responded, tracing his finger upon the board. He shook his head, brown locks flying. "I believed it would be easier to recruit you."

No matter how much she tried to deny it, Veronica's heart raced as the former king took her hand. She made no attempt to resist as he kissed it gently. Xeno hummed in content. "So you still hold those feelings you considered to be secret."

There was a pregnant pause, and a heated blush of fury and embarrassment invaded the scientist's cheeks. "Do not use what I once held close against me." Veronica hissed.

She growled as he leaned closer. "I may have the wrong assumption, but it seems that they have not faded." Xeno said, pupils shining with a cockiness she could not recall him ever containing.

Veronica felt a piece inside her fragile soul shatter with those very words. She raised her palm, hatred flashing in her normally inanimate pupils.

Xeno's head snapped to the side, though he did not seem to be in any pain. He gingerly grazed his reddening cheek as Veronica reared back, rubbing her tender hand.

Veronica's gaze shook with anger and betrayal. "If you were the noble king I had the honor to work for, you would not have harmed me in any way." she accused.

The tears had come once more, though those were hot and streaming down her face at an alarming rate. "You will never be considered an ally to me, not after what has occurred today."

Seconds passed in tranquility. Xeno remained quiet, as if contemplating her words. Veronica heaved, rubbing her eyes furiously, drying the salty tears that she had acquired.

She then shrieked as her own attack was sent back to her, with double the force that she had first used. Her body went numb as she slumped back, pain radiating throughout her entire being.

Xeno turned his back to her without speaking. As a priceless piece of China was set into her lap, Veronica felt a spark of agitation as she found out that she could no longer obtain the ability to force it off her.

With a rush of wind the plate spun, then came to an abrupt stop seconds later. Steam rose off the cooked dish, fried food sitting atop one another. "Angel Wings." Xeno explained as Veronica reared back, disgusted. "They will expand our life."

He shook his head. "I could not bare to see your precious face be lost from this world. So eat," he tipped the plate closer with his scythe. "and maybe you will be able to help others in this pathetic realm."

Veronica spoke, through her tone was hard, holding no warmth, "You are a monster. Using your own army's limbs for the sake of life preservance." she forgot her injuries and went to grasp the gift, but froze as she felt pressure upon one of the gashes along her back.

"I only do what I believe is right, only under the guidance of the Mother." Xeno whispered, his breath cascading along Veronica's vulnerable ear. "and she does not care for her Angels. They can be replicated as much as she pleases, so she has no need to keep them safe."

Veronica opened her mouth to respond, but fell short as she found herself alone once more, remnants of dark Magic fluttering to the floor.

She huffed, rolling her eyes as she leaned her head back. She blew her long hair with a sigh, trying in vain to clam her rapidly beating heart.

And in that moment, her gaze flickered once more to her lap.

Sweat beaded along her forehead. The multitude of options ran through her mind, causing it to ache as she continued to stare at the offering. Her hand twitched at her side. She sluggishly brought it up to her wavering gaze, flexing her pale appendages, wet blood visible underneath her fingernails.

Gradually, Veronica forced herself to pick up one of the wings. It did nothing to harm her, yet she still felt her gut clench.

Her hand trembled along with the rest of her body, rocking the food that was held there back and forth. She recalled what Xeno had said, then chuckled, an action that greatly contrasted with the atmosphere.

He did not seem to have a clue, yet for her it was already too late: she had already been eating the food for quite a while.

She had no reason to stop her teeth as they sank down.


End file.
